Stealing my Heart
by readingflowers
Summary: A/U Famous singer, actress, and model Annabeth Chase has everything, including an arrogant, equally famous ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson. When they both end up landing roles in the same romance movie, they have to learn to forget their messy breakup to rekindle their love for the sake of the movie. Explicit language!
1. Stealing the Color

**Just because I'm an awesome person, I decided to do all of the stories that I showed on the poll on my profile. I already put up the FBI (The Chase) so this one is the Fame one **

The music started and the audience went wild. This is it. This is my moment.

I stepped on stage, making the crowd go berserk, and walked up to the microphone.

_I know he loved you_

_A long time ago _

_I ain't jealous of you_

_Just thought you should know_

_You were never good enough for him_

_Or anything like me_

_So you might as well sit back 'cause I ain't_

_Trying to show maturity_

_X is the shape I drew through your face _

_In permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart_

_In permanent marker_

_I found that picture_

_Of you in that green dress_

_He sure had a good time_

_Cleanin' up that mess_

_He found thirty of the pieces_

_But he'll never find them all_

_Tried to tape them back together_

_Now he knows to keep it off the wall_

_X is the shape I drew through your face _

_In permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart_

_In permanent marker_

_X is the shape I drew through your face _

_In permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Oh!_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart_

_X is the shape I drew through your face _

_In permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like that mark that you knew that you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart_

_In permanent marker_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh! Permanent marker, yeah_

The music stopped and everyone cheered me on. Stand ovation, posters up with my name on it and all different types of messages written under it like _"Annabeth Chase, Will you Marry Me?" _or _"Annabeth Chase, I love you!" _

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Annabeth Chase, singer, actress, model, and soon to be host of SNL _(Saturday Night Live)_.**(A/N: By the way, I don't own SNL or the PJO books or that song sung before)**

"Thank you!" I yelled into the microphone.

_~this is a line break~_

I walked off stage and grabbed the water bottle on top of one of the speakers and took a long drink from it before I got trampled by my entourage.

"Annabeth!" said my manager/mother, Athena Chase. "Great show!" Here it comes. "But next time, don't hold the microphone too close to your mouth and, please, do try to go to the left of the stage some more. There are fans there too, you know."

Never perfect. No matter how hard I try, she somehow finds a way to make me feel like a took a step back.

"Yes, mother," I said, sincerely.

She smiled and guided me toward the group of fans who got backstage passes.

_~oh look, another line break. Please take your bathroom break now and get your popcorn and soda. ~_

We got back to our hotel in New York around two a.m.

My mother, of course, booked us for the penthouse on the top of the hotel with the greatest view you could ever imagine. The night sky seemed to go on forever from up here. Most of the walls are glass but if they weren't, they were white. The furniture is gray and leather and modern. The floors are dark and hardwood and the rugs are also gray. Everything is gray here.

But my favorite part about this penthouse is the piano. I played piano ever since I was seven. There was a grand piano right under the staircase **(picture on profile)**. And it was black, thank you very much.

"Annabeth!" my mother called before I could lay a finger on it. "I don't want you on that piano! Go upstairs to bed!"

I groaned in response and trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom, flopping on the gray silk comforter.

**This was literally a last minute story. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until next Tuesday so I will try to update then, along with "The Chase" and "Hardly Love"**

**Thanks!**

**R&R**


	2. Stealing the Truth

**And eight months later...haha, sorry guys.**

**But I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or ANY of the songs used OR ANY OF THE MENTIONED TV SHOWS AND MAGAZINES**

**. BTW the song in the last chapter is "Permanent Marker" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of people walking into my room and flipping the TV on, but I kept my eyes closed and ignored them. That was, until I heard what was on.<p>

"-rumored that actress/singer/model Annabeth Chase will be in the movie as the lead role, Rosie, but if she will really be in it is still unknown. Many have low expectations that she will since Percy Jackson will be in it. The two have a history of getting on each others' nerves and claiming to never work together."

I sat up at the words and rubbed my eyes. My mother stood at the end of my bed looking at me with a stern look.

"When did you audition for this?" she asked. "I don't remember making any phone calls."

"What are they talking about?" I asked sleepily.

"They're talking about _Stealing Roses_," my mother said.

_Stealing Roses_?

I looked over at my bag and suitcase that was placed near my bed. On top of my bag was the book. _Stealing Roses_ by Aphrodite Beauregard.

"I never auditioned for that role, I swear," I said, already getting up and picking up the book.

"Well, that's not what _TMZ_ says. Or _People Magazine_. Or Hollywood," my mom argued. She took her phone out and started dialing someone, walking out of the room. "Hold on."

I looked back down at the book that I still hadn't started and read the back.

_"When eighteen year old Rosie Eberly is on vacation for summer break, she expects to relax and not have to worry about anything for two months. But all of that changed when she is abducted by Eli McAlister, who expects her to stay with him forever._

_ From New York Times #1 Best-Selling Author, Aphrodite Beauregard, comes an exciting romance novel filled with hate, love, lust, and hope."_

Why would Percy Jackson want to be in _this_? Last time I saw him, he said he would never work on a romance movie ever again. _That_ and never work with me again.

My mom reentered the room.

"Change of plans," she said. "You're going to be in that movie. Your audition is this evening. Now come on, you have a photoshoot."

* * *

><p>The entire ride to the audition, I had one thought in my head.<p>

_What. The. Fuck. _

Usually if a rumor is made up about me, we try to avoid it completely but this time my mother is encouraged me to make that rumor true.

"Why are we doing this? Wouldn't it be best to avoid this?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "Why on earth would we avoid this?"

"Because it's a rumor and you hate rumors about me."

"Well, this is different."

"How?"

"Because Percy Jackson is involved. And the last time you saw Percy Jackson, all hell broke loose and you two decided to never even see each others' faces on posters. This will make fans go crazy."

"But my fans hate Percy and Percy's fans hate m-"

"Exactly! This will drive them _nuts!" _she exclaimed happily.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Who the hell did she talk to on the phone and what did they tell her?

I glared and hissed, "If Percy Jackson is at the audition, I am leaving."

My mother rolled her eyes and went back to reading my copy of _Stealing Roses_.

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

**So may or may not make _Stealing Roses _an actual story on fanfiction.** That would be pretty cool though, right?

Tell me what you think.

**The idea of _Stealing Roses_ is copyrighted to me.**

10 reviews= long chapter

7= medium chapter

3= short chapter


	3. Stealing Chocolates

**Hellooo, Thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys! Some answers to reviews (SORRY IF I DIDN'T ANSWER YOURS):**

**AntiThalico: **Thank you! That's what I was aiming for!

**Guest who asked what my deal is for not finishing a story:** haha, well at least you read my stories, right? I've got a lot to do, good sir! But don't worry, I'm trying to fix that. I've realized that people are waiting on me to update. I hate it when authors don't update fast and now I know that I'm obviously way to slow and I'm the BIGGEST hypocrite in the history of anything. But **Thank you **for giving me this opportunity to get that out there :)

**Greekfire1234:** Thanks but I'm gonna try to change that "Pretty Good" to "Freakin' Awesome"" haha

**Guest who said they would like to see this as a story: **hm? Do you mean finished? Either way, thanks much!

**ChildofWisdom:** I love your profile pic! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ares'sbestlittle Taunter: ** I love your username haha, and that's an awesome guess! Thank you so much for reviewing and Favoriting/Alerting me!

**bluewaterwings:** I _do_ have a fictionpress account, maybe I will write it on there. When you say "cowrite" do you mean like actually writing a chapter or paragraphs and stuff like that or give ideas? Because me and my friend write a story together but it's more like she comes up with all these super-mega-awesome ideas and I write them down, haha.

**RandomnessMe: **Thank you!

**Minions of Myth: **Oops! Sorry, you're right! Thank you(:

**RandomDalmatian326:** Glad you like it, thank you!

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or any songs mentioned/used or magazines.**

* * *

><p>The audition went better than I expected.<p>

First off, there was no Percy Jackson there. Second off, we did the one scene that I skimmed through in the book, and lastly, there was no Percy Jackson there.

I said that twice didn't I?

"We didn't tell Mr. Jackson you were going to be here," said Apollo Solace, the director. Aphrodite Beauregard sat to his left. She was going to be one of the screenplay writers. "We know that you two don't play well together."

I nodded gratefully and grabbed my bag from the empty chair I placed it in.

"Thank you for auditioning, Annabeth," Aphrodite said. "I think I can safely say that you will be taken into consideration." She gave me a warm smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

I smiled back and walked out to where my mom was. She immediately bombarded me with questions.

"How'd it go? Did they say anything? Did you get the part? What's happening?"

"It was fine, they said they're going to take me into consideration," I answered, making my way to the door.

"That's great! So you got the part! What do you want for dinner?"

Off by the car, I could see a group of about six people with cameras in their hands.

"Crap. There's paparazzi, mom," I told her, pointing it out.

"Good, they should see that you auditioned." She opened the door and took my hand, leading me out to the car.

Almost immediately, they lifted their cameras to their eyes and started snapping photos while shouted out questions.

"You're in the movie, Annabeth?"

"Were you just with Percy?"

"Are you and Percy dating again?"

My eye twitched just at the thought of dating _him_ again. "N-"

"She just auditioned and there's a great probability that she'll be in the movie," my mother cut me off.

"What about Percy?" someone shouted.

I pulled my door open and slipped in. "What about him?" I mumbled, slamming the door closed.

* * *

><p>That night I had another concert. It was a small rooftop concert with only about 80 or so people, so it was nice. I wasn't the only one singing either.<p>

My best friend, Thalia Grace, was also singing. We met when we were very young at a photo shoot for a store for little kids. We were in many other photo shoots after that and we became close. Later on, an acting agent discovered Thalia in one of her school plays but after a while she got bored of acting and turned to singing. My mother pursued my career in both acting and singing afterwards.

Before the night was over we did an acoustic version of "Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn/Erato, both of us playing the guitar.

_Me: Call your girlfriend_

_ I think it's time you talked_

Thalia came in, going higher than my voice, making a perfect harmony.

_Both: Give your reasons_

_ Say it's not her fault_

_ But you just met somebody new_

_ Tell her not to get upset_

_ Second guessing everything you said and done_

_ And when she gets upset tell her how you never meant to hurt no one_

_ You tell her that the only way her heart will mend_

_ Is when she learns to love again_

_ But it won't make sense right now 'cause you still are friends_

_ And then you let her down easy_

_Me: Call your girlfriend_

_ I think it's time you talked_

_Thalia: Time you talked_

_Me: Give your reasons_

_Thalia: Ooh_

_Both: Say it's not her fault_

_ But you just met somebody_

_ Don't tell her how I gave you something that you never even knew you missed_

_ Don't even try to explain how it's so different when we kiss_

_ You tell her that the only way her heart will mend_

_ Is when she learns to love again_

_ But it won't make sense right now 'cause you still are friends_

_ And then you let her down easy_

The small crowd bursted into applause and Thalia and I bowed, walking off stage.

"It's great seeing you again, Thals," I said, hugging my friend.

She laughed and said, "Isn't it? I haven't seen you in a while. I heard you're going to be in _Stealing Roses_?"

I sighed. "Is that what _everyone's_ saying?"

"Just about."

"I auditioned today. We didn't even know about the rumors until this morning," I explained to her.

"Did you get the part?"

"They said they'll think about it. But honestly, I don't want it."

"Because of Per-" she started.

"Don't! Don't say it!" I interrupted, raising my hand.

Thalia smirked and looked behind me."Listen, I have to go, I have one of those late night autograph signing. See you later?"

"Yeah, good seeing you," I said skeptically before looking behind me at what she was looking at.

Fuck my life. Percy Jackson was there.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I hissed looking at him incredulously.

"What the_ fuck_ are you_ doing_ auditioning for_ my _movie?" he whisper-yelled back at me.

"Your movie? You don't own _Stealing Roses_, Seaweed Brain."

"I told you to stop calling me that _two years ago_, Wise Girl," he growled.

"You also said you were never going to do a romance movie ever again two years ago."

He glared at me with his sea green eyes. People passing us backstage gave us nervous looks like we had bombs strapped to us under our clothes. My mother was standing off to the side, talking to a makeup artist but stealing glances to us and Percy's father, Poseidon.

"Just lay off, okay?" I said walking to the makeup artist but Percy followed.

"I liked that song you wrote for me," he said, smirking annoyingly.

"What song?" I knew perfectly what song he meant.

"Don't act stupid, Wise Girl, you know what song."

I turned on my heel to look at him. "I don't, actually. I never wrote a song for you."

"Please, I did my research. 'Dear John' letters are all about breaking up," he said with a Smart-Aleck tone.

"Yeah, for when the woman finds another man," I threw back.

"Ah, but not always! Wikipedia told me so!" he explained. **(A/N: hey guys. I don't own Wikipedia. Or "Call your Girlfriend" or "Dear John")**

"Do you always trust everything on the internet?" I asked.

"It's the internet, why wouldn't it be true. And you even said it in an interview, it's written to me!"

"Why would you feel accomplished about that? Have you heard how many insults I threw at you in that song?"

"Aha! So the truth is out!" he yelled.

"Ugh, fuck you," I muttered. I pushed him away with one hand and began walking again to the makeup artist.

"I better not see you on set!" Percy shouted after me.

"Don't count on it!"

* * *

><p>"So, Annabeth. Tons of people doubted you would be in this film. What made you change your mind?"<p>

I stared at the interviewer I was talking to for _Stealing Roses_ and bit back the urge to tear my hair out. Just three days ago, I got the call saying I got the part of Rosie in the movie. My mother was elated by the news, while I, on the other hand, was the exact opposite.

"Well, I read the book-" _Lie_ "- and I couldn't resist auditioning. And Apollo Solace is one of my favorite directors, I've seen all of his movies."

_Just say whatever mom told you to say._

"But what about Percy? Didn't you two have a messy break up?" she pressed on.

"Yes, but we're being mature about this. We've both moved on. I'm just happy I got the role." I plastered on a big smile and thanked her for interviewing me.

The whole time Percy was behind the camera man, trying to make me mad in the interview by flipping me off and mouthing words. It's a good thing the interviewer's back was turned to him.

A crew guy came in with an extra chair and set it next to mine where Percy would be sitting in the next interview.

"Sorry, but Victor is still getting his mic. He'll be out to interview you two soon," he said.

We both smiled and watched as he walked away. The cameraman was busy on the phone with his wife who seemed to be ready to go through labor. He kept on muttering things like "Don't worry, just call Doctor Sullivan. I'll be there soon to drive you to the hospital."

"Listen, Annie-" Percy started.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Okay. Listen, Annie, if we're going to be in the same interview, you're going to have to move over more. I need my space from you."

"You mean you need space for your big head?"

"N- Hey!"

Just then Victor, ready to start the interview.

"Hello, guys, how are you?" he asked as the camera started rolling.

"Great," Percy said cheerfully, leaning closer to me like we were best friends.

"Peachy," I grumbled, leaning away.

Victor fidgeted in his chair and accidentally let something fall from his pocket. It was a napkin with the words _Taco Bell_ printed onto it. He laughed and picked it up.

"Sorry, had that for lunch," he said.

I started to lighten up a bit and acted more like myself. "Man, I've been in London all last week," I said, "I've got to go there."

"Really?" Victor said. "What do you get there? I'm curious. I usually get the Double Decker Taco"

Percy sat there with a look that said "Really? Taco Bell?"

"It changes," I told him, starting to relax more. "Sometimes I go simple and get a burrito or just a taco but the Double-Decker Tacos aren't as good as the..." I started making hand gestures to try to remember what the food was. "The Cheesy Gordita?"

"Yes!" Victor said, obviously knowing what I was talking about.

"Yeah, _that's_ what I usually get," I said.

"I thought you didn't like Taco Bell," Percy said to me with a skeptic look. **(A/N: guess what? I don't own Taco Bell...but I had it lunch :D)**

I kept looking at Victor. "It's been two years."

"Anyway," Victor said, "most of the questions I'm going to ask are from fans and some are from me, so let's get started."

* * *

><p>About halfway through the interview is when things started to get bad.<p>

"Brendan in Michigan asks 'Do you think you two are going to get back together'," Victor said.

Percy and I shared a horrified look and both said, "No! No, no, no, uh-uh, no way."

"Why not?" Victor asked.

Percy glared and said, "I'm pretty sure Brendan in Michigan didn't ask that."

"But I am," Victor pressed on like any other interviewer.

"We're just too different," I cut in, beckoning for the next question.

"Hayley in California asks 'If you could turn back time, what would you do?'"

Percy looked at me to answer first and I thought _Go back two years ago and not date Percy_ but instead I said:

"I would go back to Thursday and not buy this one shirt I got in London. It's too big on me."

Percy laughed (or maybe fake laughed) and said, "I would go back two years ago and-" he paused and thought about what he was going to say. "And I would try to-"

His answer was cut off by the sound of the cameraman shouted bloody murder. "My wife! She's giving birth! I...I've got to go!" He ran away to the door.

"What?" Victor shouted, standing up and running after him. "We're not done yet!"

On his way out the door, Victor banged straight into the table and while he was falling, he grabbed the thing nearest to him. Which just so happened to be the fire alarm. The loud sound of the siren went off in the building we were in. About thirty seconds later, the sprinklers on the ceiling set off, dousing a very shocked Percy and I.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, you are <em>never<em> doing on of those small interviews_ ever_ again," my mom said, throwing a towel to me to dry my hair.

After the fire alarm went off, Percy and I ran out of the building, shoving each other into walls and stumbling from each others feet. Once we were outside, without even saying goodbye to Percy, I ran to my car and drove home. My mom was waiting there and once she saw me in my wet clothes she immediately threw a million questions out but I waved them off and just asked for her to get me towels while I changed.

"The fire alarm went off, mom, it's no big deal," I mumbled.

Actually, it was a big deal. I didn't want to do this movie anymore. I actually _never_ wanted to do this movie. The fact that I drowned in my second interview for it made me want to cry, but that just makes me feel like a child who fell down and probably didn't get hurt but just wanted to cry from how scared they felt during the fall.

But then again, I couldn't quit. That's exactly what Percy Jackson wants. Maybe he planned for Victor to pull the alarm or he told the cameraman to pretends his wife his pregnant just so this whole plane-wreck could spiral down.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I will see my name in magazines talking about my new role and my fans will ask questions about the movie and Percy and I'll tell them that Percy and I will never date again and this is _just a stupid movie._

I just need more time to think this through. I can't just show up on set on the first day and tell them how I don't want to do the movie just because my ex-boyfriend is in it. Not to mention that he's the _love interest._

_Okay. I'll give myself one month and then I'll have my final answer. Movie stars do that all the time...right?_

"When do we start filming?" I asked.

"In about three weeks," my mother answered absentmindedly.

_Crap._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Thals, you around?"<p>

"Yeah, why? Want to hang out?"

"Yeah, I need advice," I said into the phone.

"Do you want the others to come?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, we'll be over soon."

While I waited for them to come over, I crawled up onto my bed leaned against the backboard. I took in the scene that I just made about five minutes ago.

I was deciding whether to do this movie or not and accidentally stubbed my toe on my desk while pacing. As I was hopping on one foot, I tripped, bringing down the desk chair and all the clothes that were on it.

Now tons of my clothes are spilled onto the floor along with the desk chair and I had a bruised toe. My head is aching due to all of the over analyzing I've done and all I want to do is eat everything in my house that has more than one-hundred-fifty calories, but knowing my mother, we have nothing over one-hundred-fifty calories so I would have to take loads of bags of food to my room instead of just one bag.

This is the exact thing I was dreading.

Two years ago, Percy did the exact same thing to me. He made me so upset that I told the world to kiss my ass and I stayed locked up in my room for two weeks. I don't know if he did the same, but all I know is I never wanted to do it ever again.

And yet, here I am. Doing it again.

I was just about to doze off when I heard the doorbell ring. I shot out of bed and shouted to my mom, "Don't get it! It's for me!"

Before I could even reach for the door knob, the door swung open to reveal Thalia, Katie, and Juniper. Katie was holding a bag of chocolates and Thalia and Juniper were holding movies. Just like when Percy and I broke up.

We were silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Finally, I broke out crying and all of them surrounded me.

My mother passed us asking who was there and when she saw the scene she raised an eyebrow, studying us.

"Please, tell me those are fun-sized," she said, looking at the bag of chocolates.

"Of course they are," I said quickly as I grabbed Katie's hand and ran upstairs with everyone following.

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked, sitting next to me on the bed. "It's Percy, isn't it?"

"I don't know if I want to do this movie anymore, guys," I told them.

They all gave me looks that asked if I was kidding.

"You cannot be serious!" Thalia exclaimed. "You have to do this! It's already out in the public and if you drop out now them you're giving Percy _exactly_ what he wants!"

"But if I _do_ do it, one of us is probably going to get fired from all the fighting that's going to happen! We can't even be in the same interview without all hell breaking loose!"

"Oh, yeah," Katie said. "I heard about that fire alarm incident."

"I heard that he was trying to light your clothes on fire," Juniper said. "That's not true, is it?"

"Might as well be," I muttered, opening a chocolate and popping it in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaay, should I have made this longer? It's supposed to be a long chapter because I got more than 10 reviews (thank you!).<strong>

**Sorry if I got some of the lyrics to "Call Your Girlfriend" wrong. I was listening to this cover of it and I think they changed some of the lyrics so I just went with what I heard.**

**I saw Batman...and it was awesome...and I saw Spiderman...and it was also awesome...and I have a new obsession with Ingrid Michaelson songs and Colbie Caillat songs and Rosi Golan songs...I think it's a phase because last week I was all over really loud rock music.**

**10 reviews- Long chapter**

**7 reviews-Medium chapter**

**3 reviews- Short chapter**


	4. Stealing Beer Cups

" "_I'm fine!" Percy yelled as he ran by, followed by a giant screaming bloody murder." -SON, page 488_

**Okay, WTF is up with my laptop?**

**Does anyone else have a Macbook Pro? For some reason, the mouse goes on a wild rampage and I have to shut down and turn it back on everytime. It gets so frustrating and I rage quit everything (including writing). Anyone know what to do?**

**Btw, the "Call Your Girlfriend" song from the last chapter is in the version of Lennon and Maisy.**

**Lauren1996007: **Nope, not a continuation.

**AntiThalico: **OMG YES! My friend told me about it while we were parking and I was terrified of seeing it then, but it was all good! Did you hear that Christian Bale (Batman) visited the survivors in the hospital? So sweet of him! 333

**After a couple days of writer's block, I came across a Maroon 5 medley and had a dance party to that medley for one full day. And no more writer's block.**

**AND ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><em>I took a chance<em>

_I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing_

_I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me then cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

"That's so good!" Katie exclaimed. "You could definitely make that into a full song by next week."

I nodded in agreement but kept on strumming lightly to the guitar, trying to come up with more lyrics.

It was one week before shooting and it was official that I would be playing the role of Rosie Eberly in "Stealing Roses".

My mother called me while she was at a meeting a few days ago saying that I had to come up with a new song by next week. I would perform it by then to see in the audience likes it and, if they do, I will record it for the next album.

"You should play it at your next concert," Thalia said, eating another chocolate.

"Maybe," I said. "If I finish it."

I sang quietly to myself. Thalia, Katie, and Juniper couldn't hear me over the sound of Noah and Allie in The Notebook.

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I've got no one to believe in_

_You tell me that you want me_

_Then push me around_

I tried to do a different version of the chorus but gave up.

_I take a step back_

_I let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof_

_Now you know_

I placed the guitar down and tried to concentrate on the movie. It was at the part where Allie and Noah were in the rain by the boat.

_"It's not over. It's still not over!" _Noah said.

Juniper sighed, "I wish this happened in real life."

Thalia laughed at her. "It only happens in movies.

"I think it could happen in real life," Juniper said.

"Then where's Grover?" I asked. Instantly I felt horrible and my head snapped to look at Juniper, whose face fell in sadness. "Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry, Juniper, I didn't mean it."

Juniper gave me a small, sad smile. "It's fine. Maybe you're right, Thals. If this was a movie, he'd be here right now."

Katie gave her a hug and my mind started zooming with what she just said. I looked back at the screen and watched as Allie and Noah went back to the house.

"You're right, June," I said, already getting a notebook and pen and sliding my guitar closer to me. "You just gave me an idea for a song."

* * *

><p>"<em>We love you Annabeth!"<em> shouted hundreds of my fans as I sat on the stool set on stage just for this song.

"Thank you!" I said back to them. "This song is brand new and I'm glad you guys are the first to hear it."

They screamed in response and I started playing the guitar with my band.

_"Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here right now_

I tried to make it seem more like I was saying _"Come back to me like..."_ when I was actually saying the name of Percy's character in the movie, Eli. It seemed like the audience didn't notice so I went on singing. **(A/N: I actually thought she said "Eli" in the song, haha)**

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_That nothing's gonna change, not for me and you _

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here right now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me, Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here right now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here right now_

_Whoa, oh_

_Thought you'd be here right now_

The audience exploded into cheers and my mother gave me a thumbs up from backstage.

I shouted out one last thank you and recited exactly what my mother wanted me to say about "Stealing Roses" and how they should all see it and that I am, in fact, starring it in.

When I confirmed I was in the movie two days ago, it got a mix of reactions from the public. Some of my fans (and even Percy's) were horrified that I was going to work with Percy while others were absolutely ecstatic. Whenever I was addressed about it, I would try to switch to a different topic. If I couldn't, then I would throw a question back and leave.

Like yesterday, for example. I went shopping with Katie and while we were leaving a store, a paparazzi came up to us and asked, "Do you see a relationship with Percy Jackson in the near future?"

And I said, "Do you see yourself changing your underwear tomorrow?" And then we left.

But there were going to be cases in which I couldn't leave and would have to answer. I'll think of something to say in the moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, so you're really not going to go to the party?" Juniper asked me.<p>

"I'm not sure. I heard Percy was going, so probably not," I told her.

We were back at my house with Thalia and Katie again. Thalia and Katie were back in my room getting their clothes ready while Juniper and I were making popcorn.

"What?" she said anxiously. "No, you have to go! Thalia's going for the drinks and food and Katie's going for Travis and I-"

"Wait, Travis _Stoll?_" I interrupted. "Since when did she like him?"

"I don't know, but Grover is going to be there and I can't go there alone! Please, Annabeth?" she all but begged.

I watched the microwave timer, wishing for it to go faster.

"If you don't go then Percy will be all smirky and cocky. Just go there to show him that you can have an awesome time without him!" she exclaimed, pulling my arm down.

"He's always smirky and cocky," I reminded her.

"He'll be even _more_ smirky and cocky!"

"Juniper," I sighed. "I really don't think I should go."

My protest was drowned out by the sound of Juniper saying, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Juniper, serious-"

"Please, please, please-"

"C'mon, you're more mature than tha-"

"Pleeeeeeaaaase-"

"Okay! I'll go!" I exclaimed. "Just, please, stop."

A high screech escaped her mouth and she tackled me with a hug. I don't know what's more annoying: her repeating "please" or her repeating "thank you".

Just before I was going to pass out from lack of air, the microwave went off and Juniper backed off, taking the popcorn and running back upstairs.

"No problem," I grumbled, following her.

* * *

><p>When we got back to my room, Thalia and Katie were strewn across my bed, reading their copies of "Stealing Roses".<p>

"Man," Katie said. "This seriously _is _one hell of a book. You've read it right, Annabeth?"

"Nope. Being in the movie is enough for me," I answered.

Thalia put the book down and sat up to look at me better. "What? You didn't _read_ this? Aw, man. _You_, Annabeth Chase, are the _only girl in America _who hasn't read this! And the fact that you're in the movie makes this even more horrible. Read it! Now!" She shoved her copy into my hands.

"No, I don't want to," I said, shoving it back to her. "And shouldn't you guys be getting dressed?"

"Annabeth's coming!" Juniper shouted, flopping on the bed, sending popcorn onto the floor.

"You are?" Katie's eyes widened. "But Percy-"

"Nevermind Percy. What's up with you and Travis Stoll?" I threw back at her.

A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks and she dropped her head. "Nothing! We just met backstage at your concert and he asked if I was going to Nico's party and I said sure and he said he'll see me there and to look for hi-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Juniper squealing more. "Oh gosh, he's totally going to kiss you!"

"What? No! I just met him yesterday, June!" Katie protested, her cheeks turning even more red.

While Juniper and Katie argued and Thalia read, I started to go through my closet for things to wear. I didn't want to dress up too much like Katie, but I also didn't want to go in jeans and a leather jacket like Thalia. So I went for my simple green dress that I wore to some of my smaller concerts.

The green reminded me of Percy and I slowly started to feel nervous about going.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath and smoothing out my dress, I pushed the doors to the di Angelo's house open and stepped in, Juniper at my side. Thalia and Katie had bolted in before I could even unbuckle my seat belt.<p>

I tried my best to be late for the party. After I pulled out my dress from my closet, I made small conversations about "Stealing Roses" with Thalia and I even got her to give me a thirty minute synopsis on it.

But it only delayed us by an hour. And knowing the di Angelos, this party will probably die out by...say, maybe five a.m.?

Juniper squeezed my arm so tight that I was starting to have no feeling in my right hand.

"He's here!" she said loud enough for me to hear over the sound of people singing karaoke. "Do you see him? He's by the table!"

I looked over, expecting to see Grover, but I realized she was talking about Percy. He was leaning against the granite table in the kitchen, talking to two girls.

I was surprised in what he was wearing. A shirt that I had gotten him for his birthday two years ago, a blue button up. I didn't think he would've kept it.

"Are you going to say something?" Juniper asked.

"Why would I?" I said, pulled her in the direction of some other room. "Where do you think Thalia and Katie are?"

"I thought Thalia would be in the kitchen-"

"Annabeth! Juniper! C'mon you've _got _to see this!" Thalia came running around the corner with a huge smile plastered on her face. She grabbed each of our arms and dragged us through the house until we came to where the karaoke machine was. On the stage (that was so low that it might as well be called a long and wide stair) was Travis Stoll, as drunk as ever, pulling a very embarrassed Katie up from the surrounding people.

"This song," he slurred, "is for Katie!"

He fumbled with the machine for a while before the song came on. And it definitely wasn't the kind of song you would think a guy would song to a girl.

_"And I'm proud to be an American!"_ Travis screeched into the mic. _"Where at least I know I'm free!"_

"Oh, no," I said, stifling a laugh and rushing towards the stage, Thalia right behind me. "C'mon, Katie."

Katie more than happily took my hand and got off the stage, people laughing the entire time.

"That was the most _embarrassing_ moment of my_ life!_" Katie exclaimed, her face still fire-red. "I hate him! The next time I see that boy, I will strangle him with my bare hands!"

"Whoa, there," Thalia said. "Calm yourself."

"Oh, god, there's Grover!" Juniper said. "Should I go talk to him?"

I turned and saw Grover just walking into the room, laughing at Travis on stage. Before he could turn to look at us, I moved so that I was blocking his view of Juniper.

"No, let him talk to you," I said. "He's the one that broke it off, you don't want him to think that you care."

"Is that what you do with Percy?" she asked.

"I don't care about Percy," I said automatically.

"So you do care?" she asked, using what I just said against me.

"No! I mean, I _really_ don't care. And I'm the one who broke it off with him, so he should be the one pretending he doesn't care."

"Yeah, but he cheated, so doesn't that mean that you shouldn't care?"

"No, it means I should _pretend _to not care. Wait, no-"

"Ha! So you_ do_ care!" Juniper grinned triumphantly.

The whole time, Thalia listened in with a look of pure confusion on her face. "Wait, what? Go over that whole thing again, I got lost at the part where you said you care-"

"I don't care!" I said, defensively. "You know what? Go talk to Grover, June, maybe he's pretending he doesn't care.

"What? But you just said he doesn't care!" she exclaimed.

"Just go!" Katie said, pushing her in Grover's direction.

Instead, she stumbled in her heels and tripped into one of the waiters, who splashed drinks over multiple people in the crowd surrounding the stage.

"Oops...," Katie muttered.

But Juniper just straightened her back, said a confident "I'm sorry" to the waiter, and walked straight to Grover. He heard her collision with the waiter and was staring at her with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

"Do you think she'll chicken out?" Thalia murmured to me with a smirk.

I gave her a look and turned back to them. At this point, Juniper was right in front of him but neither of them were talking. And finally, Grover opened his mouth and said something to her with a smile.

"Ha!" I said in triumph to Thalia. "She didn't!"

"Yeah, yeah, but she's still shaking like a chihuahua."

I gave her a gently push and said, "Shouldn't you be devouring the food and drinks?"

"You're right!" She zoomed out of the room and back to the kitchen.

For the majority of the party I just walked around the house with a cup of beer in my hand. Every once and a while I would duck into the bathroom and stay in there for a good twenty minutes or so just to get away from the crowd.

The sound of people singing karaoke got too loud for me to handle and I started to drink more, just so that I didn't look as awkward as I felt. I think I had...eight cups, maybe? Or was it nine? I don't know, I stopped counting after six; everything started to blur after that.

I was completely aware when Percy was in the room with me and the fact that he was as drunk as I was. It was easier to see that he was drunk, though, because he kept on falling over on his face and leaning on people he barely knew for support.

At one point, he climbed up on the stage and began singing along with Nico di Angelo, who (of course) was also drunk. Near the end of the song, he pushed Nico off stage and gestured over to me, standing in the corner and in a daze.

"Annabeth Chase! My "_lovely" _co-star! C'mon up 'ere! Let's sing that Maroon 5 medley thing we used to like so damn much!" he shouted into the wireless mic.

And I don't know why, but I listened to him for once and allowed my feet to take me to the stage (with the help of some people in the crowd) and grab a mic with him.

I vaguely heard the music start and I took a wild guess on when to start singing.

**(A/N: It's a MEDLEY. Originally sung by Max Shneider and Victoria Justice w/ music by Kurt Shneider. I'll post the all the songs in the medley down below)**

_Me: Just shoot for the stars; if it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart; if you feel like_

_Yeah, take me away and make it okay_

_Yeah, you really make me wonder 'bout you_

_Percy: Well baby it's hard when it feels like_

_You're broken and scarred; nothin' feels right_

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_Girl, you really make me wonder 'bout you_

While Percy sang, he did dance moves that a three year old would do. They mostly consisted of spinning around and stomping and soon enough I started laughing a bit too hard and had a tough time singing the next line in such a short breath.

_Me: I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Percy: Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

In a surprisingly quick move, Percy reached to the karaoke machine and turned the volume up so the whole house could hear us and the music. His sweaty hand linked in mine and he pulled us both off stage and through the crowd, stumbling a bit.

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Me: Sunday mornin', rain is fallin'_

_Percy: Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Me: Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Percy: Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Me: Sunday mornin', rain is fallin'_

_Percy: Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Both: And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And I won't go home without you_

We made it to the kitchen, followed by the karaoke crowd from downstairs, and I lifted myself up onto the counter as Percy pounding the granite table to the beat.

_Me: I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be_

_Percy: But I am in misery_

Percy got on the table next to me and put his head on my shoulder and pouted.

_Me: You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?_

_Percy: Why won't you answer me?_

He attempted to do that horrible sad face he used to do when he didn't get what he wanted but failed from all the alcohol. As I laughed at him, he picked up an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and threw it towards me, missing by five inches.

I jumped off the table and pulled him with me. Once he was standing upright, I slung my arm lazily around his shoulder and he returned the gesture.

_Me: Well, baby, you are all I need_

_In darkness you are all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Drivin' slow on Sunday morning_

_Percy: And it goes like..._

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said "goodbye" too many times before_

He ran off to the living room where he stood up on the couch next to a couple making out and started to do his drunken dance moves again.

_Me: Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you all the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_Percy: And her heart is breakin' in front of me_

_I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_Me: Just look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

The music started to become just stomping and clapping and we ran back to the stage downstairs, the karaoke crowd following, clapping the whole way.

_Now I'm a payphone_

_Percy: I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Me: All of my change I spent on you_

_Percy: Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Me: Where have the times gone?_

_Percy: Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Me: Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Percy: Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Both: And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Annabeth, Percy! Smile!"

I turned from Percy to see a guy standing at the front of the crowd with his camera up in the air, catching the whole thing on video. The alcohol made me completely forget about how I always said I would never be caught drunk and gave the most natural smile I ever made while Percy landed a kiss right on my cheek.

"**Oops, forgot to go to sleep again...eh, I'll try again tonight."**

**- Me for the past three days**

**No, but seriously, is the sun's up already? **

**Okay, first song in the medley is "Moves like Jagger" Second one: Makes Me Wonder **

**Third one: Payphone**

**Fourth one: She Will Be Loved**

**Fifth one: Sunday Morning**

**Sixth one: Misery**

**Seventh one: This Love**

**AND "THE DEMIGOD DIARIES" IS OUT! :D **

**10 reviews- long chapter**

**7 reviews- medium chapter**

**3 reviews- short chapter**


	5. Stealing Duets

**Super short chapter, but just letting you guys know I'm alive.**

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson _drunk? _Last night, Nico di Angelo had a wild party that lasted until seven a.m. the next morning, and guess who left early with an ex? That's right, Annabeth..."

"Annabeth, get up, now!" my mother yelled.

My eyelids lifted slowly so I could see the channel switched to TMZ and my mother lowering volume as she glared at me. I groaned and flipped over onto my stomach.

"Please, don't do this now, mom," I moaned.

"Then when _do_ you want me to do this? When you're in jail for public disturbance? Or how about when you're picking up trash on the side of the road?" she screeched.

"Mom-"

"Do not even_ think_ about how disappointed Apollo must be. You two probably _ruined_ his movie!"

"Please, mother. This probably helped the movie go up another billion fans."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! And you even _left _with him! What were you thinking, young lady?"

"I get it!" I yelled, popping up from under the sheets. "I messed up!"

"You didn't mess up this time, you-"

"Okay! I fucked up this time!" Her mouth fell open from my language but I could care less about that at the moment. "I fuck up, it's my thing now, apparently! Didn't TMZ tell you?"

Pushing the covers violently off of me, I stumbled to my closet and grabbed pants and a shirt, then headed to the bathroom, a headache pounding my skull and an uncomfortable twisting in my stomach.

_"Annabeth!" _my mom screeched.

I slammed the door and locked it before she could come in and see me throwing up.

* * *

><p>Within record time, I took a shower and did my makeup. As I was pulling on my pants, my phone started to vibrate.<p>

"What?" I hissed into my phone.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine."

"Hmph, what do you want, Percy?" I grumbled.

"Well, I don't suppose you've been watching TMZ lately? I just wanted to know when our next date will be."

"They didn't say we were back together."

"Nah, just wanted to hear you're reaction. But someone did post the video of our drunk-asses singing last night on the internet and guess _who_ offered _who_ to sing a duet with another _who_," Percy went on, singsonging the last part.

"Oh, God, no."

"Oh, God, yes," Percy laughed back into the phone. "Your _record company_ offered _me_ to sing a duet with _you_! And guess who agreed?"

"Please stop it," I said flatly, struggling to pull my pants on the rest of the way while still holding the phone to my ear.

"Me! Yup, thanks to you, I am now a singer," Percy bragged. "And I was drunk in that video, that's got to be impressive even to you."

"You're not a singer, you're just singing a duet with me. Actually, you're not even going to sing a duet with me, I'm calling the record company right now-"

"Annabeth? Are you still in there?" my mother called from downstairs. "The record company called and they say it could help the movie."

"Screw you, Percy Jackson, screw _you_," I hissed into the phone.

Percy laughed on the other side. "Thank _you_, Miss Chase!"


End file.
